Even angels fall
by xLili3
Summary: C'est une journée comme les autres qui débutait. Correction. Ça l'était. Car pendant que certains montent en grade, d'autres descendent. Et il faut le dire, une chute reste une chute, Inattendue, et douloureuse.


_C_hapitre 1 **:** _**R**__éveil __**M**__atinal_

C'est une journée comme les autres qui débutait, l'aube commençait tout juste à éclaircir le ciel sombre de la nuit, il était 6h15 du matin et Bobby buvait déjà son café seul dans le grand salon. Il était assis, ou plutôt tassé dans son vieux fauteuil de cuir que les forces meurtrières du temps ne semblaient pas avoir épargné, sa table basse, quant à elle, croulait sous le poids de tout ces lourds ouvrages que Bobby feuilletait inlassablement. Dans la vaste maison un tout autre son venait surpasser le bruissement des pages sèches, celui du vieil émetteur radio de Bobby qui lui permettait de suivre les fréquences de la police. Les émissions du canal se succédaient.. Braquages de petits commerçants, trafic, vol de voiture.. Toutes sans grand intérêt, du point de vue d'un chasseur, bien entendu. Fatigué, Bobby se leva, allant déposer sa tasse vide sur le rebord de l'évier tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il lui arrivait bien souvent d'exprimer à voix haute son exaspération envers le manque de savoir faire de la police locale, aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours précédents. C'est alors qu'un nouvel appel se fit entendre, une patrouille du coin demandait d'urgence une ambulance, un homme venait d'être percuté par une voiture, d'après l'officier cet homme serait apparu de nulle part, atterrissant au beau milieu de la route, comme 'enveloppé dans une intense et étrange lumière' tel étaient ses mots. C'est une journée comme les autres qui débutait. Correction. C'était.

- Bobby..? T'es au courant que les humains normaux dorment parfois.. Marmonna Dean encore endormie.

- Tu sais comme moi que ça fait longtemps qu'on a laissé de coté la normalité..

- Ouai, bah ça m'empêche pas d'avoir besoin de mes heures de sommeil.. Alors si tu permets.. Répondit le jeune homme avec une certaine amertume.

- Dean..! Lança Bobby au travers du télèphone en s'impatientant.

- Très bien, très bien..! Je t'écoute.. Mais t'étonnes pas de m'avoir sur le dos toute la journée..!

- Toi et tes sautes d'humeur.. Pire qu'une gonzesse.. Marmonna-t-il.

- Monsieur a ses règles..! Lança Sam à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Oh ça va tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Rétorqua t-il à son frère d'un air furieux.

- Bon écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire si c'est pas trop te demander.. Coupa Bobby. J'ai intercepté un appel de la police du coin, apparemment un homme serait apparu au beau milieu de la nationale, sans raison apparente, juste comme ça, le tout dans un « nuage de lumière ».

- Eh baaaah.. Répondit-il après un instant. Peut être que Dieu a enfin décidé de nous honorer de sa présence.. Non plus sérieusement.. Si ça se trouve le mec à simplement traversé et les flics l'ont pas vu venir, ils cherchent juste à se couvrir en faisant passé ça pour un banal accident de la route.

- Et comment t'expliques la lumière ?

- Je sais pas moi.. Le reflet du soleil..? Lança-t-il d'un ton lasse. Pourquoi on devrait s'y intéresser de toute façon..? C'est pas vraiment de notre ressort..

- En théorie non. Sauf quand la victime est décrite comme portant un long imperméable beige et aussi lorsqu'elle affirme descendre tout droit du Paradis.. Là peut être que..

Dean se redressa d'un coup sec.

- Quoi ? Raconte.

- Ah parce que maintenant tu ne te soucis plus de ton cota de sommeil..

- Allez arrête ça, balance.

- C'est demandé si gentiment. Apparemment il aurait perdu conscience, le mec dit qu'il devait probablement être en état de choc quand il a dit ce qu'il a dit, donc pour l'instant ça vous laisses de la marge. Contentez vous d'allez là bas comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et tenter d'éviter qu'il ne se mette à parler de démons ou bien encore des portes de l'enfer..

- On est partit. Répondit Dean avant de raccrocher.

Lorsque Dean et Sam pénétrèrent enfin dans la chambre blanche l'ange était déjà réveillé. Il semblait accablé, abattu, un soupçon de colère brillait encore au travers de ses yeux couleur océan, mais lorsqu'il vit entrer les garçons il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de soulagement.

- Dean, Sam..

Dean observa l'ange de haut en bas, ce dernier avait le côté gauche du visage tout égratigné, certainement du au choc sur le goudron, ainsi que quelques hématomes pas très jolis sur les parties visibles de son corps. Après avoir observé les dégâts physiques de Castiel, Dean et Sam affichèrent la même grimace quand leurs regards se posèrent sur sa chemise de nuit. L'aîné prit alors la parole.

- Cass ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé bordel..

- Il faut que vous me sortiez d'ici.

- Nan nan nan, on ira nulle part tant que tu ne nous auras pas raconté ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Attends voir, pourquoi.. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne disparais pas, là, tout de suite.. Lança Sam dans l'incompréhension.

Dean se tourna brièvement vers son frère, étonné de ne pas avoir posé la question lui-même.

- Ouai c'est vrai ça.. Pourquoi..?

- Disons que.. J'ai un « problème » avec mes.. Facultés. Avoua-t-il à contre cœur.

- Un problème ? Répétèrent les frères d'une même voix.

- Maintenant sortez moi d'ici.

- T'as pas répondu à la question Cass.

- Si je l'ai fais, Dean.

- Non, c'est une vraie réponse qu'on attends.. Rétorqua Dean agacé.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'en parler avec toi Dean, tu peux comprendre ça..! Ou est-ce encore trop compliqué pour toi..? S'emporta l'ange.

Cette soudaine poussée d'adrénaline surprit Castiel lui-même et un étrange malaise s'installa. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre son calme, d'ailleurs, il ne ressentait jamais le besoin de l'exprimer, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, préférant garder le silence il baissa la tête. Les frères quant à eux se regardèrent longuement, étonnés.

- Okai.. Il suffisait de le dire.. Marmonna t-il vexé en brisant la glace.

- Mais Dean, c'est ce que j'essai de..

- Ça va, je rigolais Cass.. Coupa Dean. Je suis désolé.

Castiel dévisagea Dean de ses grands yeux brillants le temps d'un court instant, sans dire un mot, puis il commença à arracher les intraveineuses scotchés sur ses avants bras sous les yeux de Sam qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

- Cass, t'es pas mal amoché, ce serait pas prudent que..

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ma personne Sam. Coupa l'ange.

Sous le regard que lui assena Castiel Sam se tue, et après avoir enlevé tout ce qui se devait de l'être l'ange se leva, grimaçant sous les effets de la douleur.

- Il va te falloir des fringues.

- J'en ai déjà.. Ça ira. Répondit l'ange en se regardant.

- Non Cass, ça n'ira pas, si tu veux vraiment sortir, alors fait moi un peu confiance.

Castiel dévisagea le jeune homme de ses yeux d'enfants comme il savait si bien le faire et, ravalant son scepticisme il se rassit.

- D'accord.

- Bon.. Dit-il en réfléchissant. Je vais aller signer la décharge.

- Ils ne te laisseront jamais le sortir d'ici dans cet état.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant et se comprirent au travers d'un simple regard.

- J'vais chercher des fringues, j'en profiterais pour rapprocher la voiture.

Sam quitta donc la chambre, et lors de sa courte absence ses deux derniers occupants restèrent bien silencieux. Le malaise ne s'était vraisemblablement pas encore dissipé. Castiel semblait amer, mais sans aucune raison apparente pour les garçons, quant à Dean, il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, sans quoi n'en serait sortit qu'une longue salve de questions que l'ange n'était visiblement pas prêt à répondre, pour le moment.


End file.
